Morte
by camideschanel
Summary: El corazón de Bella deja de latir sin completar el proceso de transformación, dejando profúndamente herido a los Cullen, sobre todo a Edward, ¿se acabó el sentido de la vida de Edwawrd tras la muerte de su esposa? Amanecer


-¡MASAJE CARDIACO! -le grité a Jacob a pesar de encontrarme a pocos metros de su posición y de que él podía escucharme perfectamente sin levantar la voz

-VA -contestó mientras ponía a trabajar sus manos en el pecho del inerte cuerpo de Bella

No, ella no podía morir, no podía dejar que se esfumara de mi lado, no había vida después de Bella y el dolor que infligía saber que ya no existía en el mismo mundo que yo tenía un fácil remedio que, por desgracia, no encontraría acá, con mi familia.

-Haz que siga respirando -le dije sin aliento- He de sacar al bebé antes de...

Me detuve en seco al escuchar un fuerte CRAC proveniente del interior del cuerpo de Bella. Algo se había roto ahí y sabía perfectamente o que era.

-¡Su columna vertebral! -exclamé atónito con un hilo de voz

-¡Sácaselo, ahora ya no va a sentir nada! -me dijo Jacob desesperado, me lanzó el bisturí

Observé el bisturí en mi mano, con recelo, aquel instrumento no iba a ayudarme del todo. Me quedé pasmado con la vista fija en él ¿Iba a poder se capaz de hacerlo? Vi a Jacob reclinarse sobre Bella con mi vista periférica y supe la respuesta. Sí, iba a poder, pues él jamás se rindió por ella y tampoco lo hacía ahora, que todo parecía acabado y yo lucharía por aquella mujer que era mi existencia completa.

Rasgué el vientre de Bella con la lanceta e hice caso omiso a la sangre que se derramaba desde la mesa hacia el suelo. A continuación rompí la placenta, de la misma contextura que la piel de vampiro, con mis dientes y hurgué en el interior de su cuerpo. Rocé con mi mano algo suave y tibio, Renesmee estaba ahí.

La extraje de a poco y con cuidado hasta tenerla entre mis manos.

-Renesmee -susurré sin despegar mis ojos de ella. Era el ser más hermoso del mundo nada podía superarla, incluso Bella.

La niña no lloraba, pero respiraba acompasadamente con sus ojos cerrados en mis brazos.

El corazón de Bella volvió a latir a su ritmo habitual y en algún momento recuperó la conciencia.

Me pidió a la niña y se la entregué. Ella era como una paz, pues al momento de su nacimiento todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad, pero sólo provisoriamente.

Y sí, sólo por un instante, ya que luego de que Bella dijera su nombre en voz alta entrecortadamente, volvió a jadear de dolor.

Retiré a Renesmee de su regazo al instante y ví cómo dos pequeños agujeros se encontraban en el pecho derecho de Bella. Jacob continuó con su trabajo que consistía en hacer que el corazón de mi mujer no dejara de latir y yo volví a situar la atención en el pequeño bulto entre mis brazos sin saber qué hacer nueva mente.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?! -me gruñó Jacob. Aquello me hizo reaccionar y lo recordé. La ponzoña

-Dámela -me dijo Rosalie a mi espalda. Jacob y yo le gruñimos-. Estoy bien -aseguró. Y así era, podía controlarse y en el piso de abajo la esperaban Jasper los demás por si eso no era así

Le entregué a la niña y de un armario pegado a la pared saqué la jeringa que contenía mi ponzoña y la sanación de Bella.

Aparté las manos de Jacob del corazón de Bella de un golpe mientras sentía cómo uno de sus dedos se rompía ante el impacto, no me importó. Inyecté la aguja en medio del corazón de Bella y sentí cómo este daba un respingo al recibir el líquido. El calvario estaba en pleno comienzo.

Me despojé ese pensamiento de la mente y ordené a Jake que volviera con su trabajo. La ponzoña debía esparcírsele por el cuerpo y eso no era posible si su corazón se detenía por completo, yo no podía hacerlo, tenía otro trabajo que hacer. Sellar las heridas.

Estaba pendiente de mi trabajo, tanto así que de no ser por el alto volumen de los pensamientos de Jacob, jamás habría notado su pánico y asco en ellos. Le desagradaba la idea, pero una vez que lo comprendió, redimió sus comentarios, se lo agradecí.

''Sentí el anhelo de marcharme de allí para siempre jamás, para no volver.'' Pensó Jacob luego de un hilo de cavilaciones sobre algo de que ya no sentía atracción alguna sobre el cuerpo que yacía inerte y sin vida en esa mesa. Se equivocaba, ella no estaba muerta.

-No está muerta -dije, como eco de mis pensamientos-. Se va a recobrar

Volví a pegarle en sus manos para sustituirlas con las mías mientras aplicaba presión al corazón.

Él dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. No le hice caso y continué.

Era una grosería comportarme de esa manera con Jacob después de todo lo que había sacrificado por Bella, pero era inevitable, había algo mucho más importante bajo mis manos, algo que debía salvar a toda costa.

Era tanta mi concentración esta vez que no fue hasta medio minuto después que noté que algo andaba mal.

Me estaba costando trabajo hacer que su sangre circulara, era como si se estuviera solidificando en sus venas, y así lo era. Bella estaba poniéndose helada, sus labios de a poco se volvían azules y la respiración, que antes era casi nula, ahora lo era, ya no respiraba.

Con desesperación masajeé más rápido y también con más fuerza entre sollozos.

-¡No! -exclamé con rabia - ¡No, Bella!... ¡CARLISLE! -grité con más fuerza de la necesaria otra vez

A Carlisle se materializó a mi lado y no hizo nada más que situarse en frente mío, sin hacer nada, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-¡AYÚDAME! -le exigí

-No hay nada más que hacer, Edward -sentenció con una tranquilidad que casi me saca de mis casillas, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado en lo mío, me habría abalanzado sobre él

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Bella no ha muerto! -exclamé y volví mi vista hacia su rostro sereno, donde no ya había color, su piel estaba opaca, al igual que sus labios.

Emmett tomó mis brazos con una fuerza descomunal, que jamás había sentido sobre mí y Jasper usó su don sobre mi mente.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? -traté de zafarme de los brazos de mi hermano para seguir reanimando ese corazón que ni en las peores pesadillas debía detenerse

-Casi rompes sus costillas con tanta presión -dijo Carlisle examinando el cuerpo de Bella-. Déjala ir en paz, Edward, todo acabó

Me di cuenta que todos, excepto Rosalie se encontraban en la habitación conmigo.

El silencio nos invadió a todos y Carlisle tenía razón, todo acabó, en esa habitación no había un corazón que latía, tampoco un efluvio de sangre caliente transitando por las venas, sólo era consciente de mi dolor y del vacío en el que comencé a caer sin poder aferrarme a nada.

Bella se había ido y detrás de ella iba a ir yo.


End file.
